PROMISE
by dead to life
Summary: You will never be able to achieve such a dream, because there will always be someone with the will of fire to stop the darkness from growing. Naruto said with a confident smile
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE OF OUR LIVES

"Naruto, we have to find Naruto!" A girl with pink hair yells franticly while running branch to branch in the forest.

"I know, but for all we know Sasukes accompanied by Madara and Kabuto!" A man with a mask covering his mouth and a head band over his left eye yells.

"Sakura don't be so rash and jump in a battle like this, Naruto is more than capable of handling the battle situation, he'll be fine!

Sakura starts to slow her pace until she comes to a complete stop.

" I know he's strong enough to take care of him self…But that doesn't make me feel any better, but when I am with him ready to heal his wounds incase he gets hurt, Kakashi-sensei I just worry about him so much. I just want him to be safe. " Sakura says through her tears as they fall.

Kakashi looks down at his pink haired student and puts a hand on her shoulder and says in a soft but confident voice.

"He will be fine, but we cant take the chance of getting in his way until it's necessary. And we don't want to be caught up in an ambush and put all of us at risk. And don't forget Naruto has long since past me and Jiraiya both he knows his stuff, he's been training for this moment, to finish the promise he made you."

Sakura looks down towards the ground and whispers but loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

"I don't care about the promise, it wont mean anything if Naruto dies in this battle…I know he didn't believe me when I told him I love him in Iron country. He was right, though that may have been the case then but…After that I just couldn't stop thinking, what if I lost him in a fight, a battle, a war, I just…I just wouldn't be able to take it. But I do love him and no matter what I will show him, show him every day after all this is said and done, he will know how much." Sakura says with a warm smile tear stained face.

Kakashi looks at her with a warm look.

"I knew it…I knew you really did love him. I just couldn't wait for you to admit it to your self, if feels good though right. To be able to say your love for him out loud."

Sakura looks at him with a smile and says.

"Yeah, it does feel good to admit it out loud and when I see him I admit it to the world."

"Right, but for now we have a miss- BOOM!" A giant explosion cuts Kakashi short.


	2. SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE HOKAGE

**SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE HOKAGE.**

**Off in the distance where the battle is taking place and an explosion happened. The battle field is destroyed and all it is, is one giant crater. Inside the crater a ninja with blonde hair and blue eyes, stands tall with a calm yet fierce gaze, staring into the dust that has yet to clear on the other side of the crater.**

" **Well Sasuke! Do you think I have gotten stronger, or have you even started to show me your new power." the blue eyed ninja yells.**

**On the other side of the crater kneeing on a bunch of rocks with his sword held in a reverse grip with red eyes blazing and evil smirk rising on his face Sasuke stood with fury and rage of his blond opponent.**

" **HOW… HOW'S IT POSSIABLE THAT HES BECOME THIS STRONG!" Thought Sasuke in inner turmoil. " IT'S IN POSSIABLE, I- I SHOU- No, no don't let your emotions take over. I have to be calm." Sasuke took a deep breath to calm him self, as his nerves calmed his face took on a dark look.**

" **Well Naruto I will admit you have gotten stronger than I thought possible… But, it will not be enough to stop me from destroying the leaf village." Sasuke said through the now clearing dust cloud.**

**Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look of regret, and disgust. " I, regret not being able to stop you when you left for orochimaru , and- and I'm disgusted with myself, because I couldn't complete a promise to Sakura-Chan." **

"**How touching, tell you what, once I kill you Naruto I'll go see Sakura and take her hostage and watch as I cut off your head and burn your village to the ground. And when it's all said and done I will use Sakura to help me rebuild my clan than, I'll kill her." Sasuke said with a sick twisted smile.**

**Naruto closed his eyes in rage as tears slowly fell from his closed eyes. " Sasuke you have gone to far into darkness, so far that it's impossible to get you out." He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to show yellow toad like eyes. " I will stop you, and you wont ever touch Sakura or even step foot near my village. Even- Even if it means I have to kill you to keep Sakura and my home safe." **

**Sasuke glared at Naruto, and charged. " You will never be able to kill me! I am an Uchia Avenger, I will destroy that damn village!" Sasuke brought his sword down to cut Naruto in half only to be stopped with a chakra filled Trench Knife. " You will never achieve such a dream, because there will always be someone with the will of fire to stop the darkness from growing." Naruto said with a confident smile.**


	3. deny me not

Deny me not

"Someone's always there to chase off the darkness." Sasuke slowly said. He looked into Narutos eyes, and all he could see was a fury of determination. He looked to the side, and jumped away from Naruto.

"_He has become stronger._" Sasuke thought. "_But my vengeance, no my blood lust, IS FAR STRONGER!" _Sasuke took a deep breath, and closed his eyes with his trade mark smirk, and he put his sword back into its sheath. "That, was well said, Naruto." He said as a dark power oozed off his body.

Naruto's smile faded when he felt it. "_What's going on." _Naruto thought, as his toad like eyes went wide, and sweat formed on his brow. "_His chakra, it's suffocating, like drowning in…" _

"Blood" Sasuke said finishing, Narutos thought processes. " Blood, there is going to be a lot of it." He said with an even darker look. He then began to open his eyes to show his doujutsu power, the mangekyou sharingan. He then tilted his head back so he was looking up towards the sky. "I WILL KILL ALL WHO DENY ME MY REVENGE!" He yelled with a twisted look of rage. "THE LIGHT SHALL PERISH, BY THE DARKNESS THAT IS MY HEART!" he continued to bellow, towards the heavens. As the echoing from his screaming subsided, the ground began to shake and a dark form surrounded him.

Naruto took a step back to distance himself from this power he has yet to see. "_What is that! It looks like some kind of dark warrior._" Naruto questions, thinking franticly. "_No matter, I have to win, I cannot lose to him again._" Naruto thought with a look of determination, and blowing away all previous thoughts. He grasped his trench knives tighter, and charged towards Sasuke. "No matter what it is, I will just blow threw it." Naruto said as he charged. He jumped up in the air doing a front flip, to gain more momentum. And he pushed his chakra into his knives, and before he was even close enough to touch Sasuke he was bated away like a fly. Naruto rolled, and skidded to a stop at the wall of the crater. "ugh" Naruto let out as he stopped at the wall. He sat up, and put his back on the wall so he could look at Sasuke with out hurting himself further. "_What, what the hell was that. I should have been able to sense whatever it was with my sage mode active." _Naruto thought breathing heavily, as he looked at the warrior looking form. "_It must be that._" He thought as he began to get up, and still breathing heavily, he stood completely up closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him self.

Sasuke watched him with his evil red eyes, and lifted his hand up above his head. "_This should do the trick._" he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Chakra started forming in his hand, making a chirping noise as he did so. When he felt he had enough he vanished.

"Ok, I can do-" Narutos toad eyes went wide with surprise, and he side stepped to the right. His surprised face was staring at Sasuke's arm, that was impaled into the crater wall he was standing in front of seconds before.

"I missed." Sasuke said, sounding irritable. He moved his head so he was looking Naruto in the eyes, he looked at Narutos toad looking pupils. "_I guess when he has those eyes, it means he can sense me coming._" Sasuke wondered, as he pulled his arm out of the hole.

Naruto took a jump back so he had some distance. " That was fast, Sasuke I almost didn't sense you before it was to late." Naruto said with a nervous smile, as he looked at the hole Sasuke made with his chidori.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and reached for his sword again. " It wont happen again, I'll make sure of it." he said like he was stating a fact. He pulled his sword out completely and pointed it at Naruto. " So you better be ready." he said harshly.

Naruto lifted his trench knives up. "Aren't I always." he said with a smirk.

Sasuke just made a "hn" noise and sprung at Naruto.

_**OK SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I STARTED THIS LITTLE STORY OF MINE. BUT I AM GOING TO TRY AND AT LEAST GET A FEW MORE CHAPTERS IN. ANYWAYS INJOY, NARUTO NATE OUT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
